


Schutzengel

by Alma



Series: Savegame [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deutsch | German, Engel AU, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein bevorzugt ein ruhiges Leben, ohne Stress und Ärger - was ihm allerdings nach einem Abend verwehrt wird, da ein gewisser Schutzengel Marco seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Dies ist die kurze Geschichte von Jean Kirschstein, der Engeln fliegen beibringt und sich im Laufe der Zeit fragt, wie es sich auf Wolke 7 leben lässt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Süße Träume

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this,.. I don't even know what to say about it, ha. 
> 
> Ich hoffe dir gefällt es trotzdem, Sonnenschein. ♥
> 
> P.S.: Ich habe sicherlich nicht alle Fehler gefunden. Also, einfach ignorieren. :p
> 
> P.S.S.: Rating will change. :p

Das Glück fällt nicht vom Himmel.

 

So, oder so ähnlich, hatte man es mir zumindest oft gesagt. Weder das Glück, noch viele andere Dinge die man gerne haben wollte. Alles fiel einem nicht gerade in den Schoß und man musste dafür arbeiten um es zu erreichen. Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erklären, wie abgeneigt ich von diesem Ausdruck war. Er wurde mir oft vorgehalten, wenn ich meinen faulenzenden Hintern mal nicht bewegte und lieber mein Wochenende damit verbrachte, in meinem Zimmer zu hocken und etwas zu zocken. Eh, das hat sich gereimt. Wie auch immer, meine Mutter plagte mich oft genug damit, dass ich doch mal endlich damit anfangen solle, eine Ausbildung zu suchen. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache war, ich wollte überhaupt nicht. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Es war nicht so, dass ich faul wäre, auch wenn dies durchaus 10% einnahm, es ist mehr die Sorge, dass ich die falsche Entscheidung treffen könne. Was ist, wenn ich unzufrieden wäre? Was ist, wenn alles schrecklich werden würde? Was ist, wenn sie mich gar nicht wollten? So viele ‘was ist’ die ich mir selbst in den Weg legte und dann doch nichts dagegen machte. Ich würde gerne, doch auf der anderen Seite, konnte ich nicht. Wollte ich nicht. Es sind zwei Seiten in mir, die konstant gegeneinander wettern und es macht mich hin und wieder ziemlich wahnsinnig.

 

Doch ich würde nicht drum herum kommen und so fand ich mich also in meinem Zimmer, an meinem Laptop und mit einem Internetbrowser geöffnet, der mir ein paar Stellen in meiner Nähe anzeigte. Alles unterschiedliche Berufe, die mir zuvor nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen waren. Das meiste handelte vom Einzelhandel und ich war mir nicht sonderlich sicher, ob dies wirklich etwas war, worum ich mich kümmern wollte. Ich war nicht gerade der Menschenfreund und dann noch mit Kunden zu tun haben? Nein, da würde ich mir nicht gerade einen Gefallen tun. Am Liebsten wäre mir etwas Kreatives, aber da war ich nicht der einzige. Wie hoch wären die Chancen denn, dass ich da auch überhaupt etwas fände? Gnargh. Diese selbstgestellten Barrieren, würden noch mein Tod werden.

 

Es war Freitag Abend und meine Mutter klopfte an die weiße Holztür meines Zimmers. Sehr freundlich. Ich erinnerte mich noch an die Zeit, in welcher sie einfach reingeplatzt war. Keine schöne Zeit, sage ich da nur. “Jeanbo”, begann sie, wie gewohnt, nachdem ich ihr Einlass gewährt hatte. “Ich habe dir ein paar Kleinigkeiten mitgebracht. Sicher, dass du nicht Connie anrufen willst?”

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und drehte mich in meinem Drehstuhl um meine eigene Achse. “Ne.”, antwortete ich knapp. “Wann musst du los?”

“Gleich schon. Ich lasse mich von Ingrid abholen. Stell nichts an, verstanden?” Sie trottete hinüber zu mir und zog die Gardinen etwas zur Seite, um in den Garten zu blicken.

“Ich doch nicht.”, schnalzte ich und beobachtete sie.

Mit einem Schmunzeln wandte sie sich zurück zu mir und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Kopf, durchwühlte förmlich meine Haare und erhaschte einen neugierigen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Warum hatten Eltern immer den Drang dies zu tun? Es war doch nicht so, als würde ich ein paar Pornoseiten auflassen, wenn ich wüsste, dass sie reinkommt.

“Oh, was seh’ ich da? Gehst du endlich meinem Vorschlag nach? Schon was gefunden?”

“Leider nein.”, seufzte ich und richtete mein zerzaustes Haar. “Das meiste interessiert mich nicht.”

Verstehend summte meine Mutter und nickte bestärkend. “Na, du machst das schon. Bleib nicht so lange auf, okay? Ich komme wahrscheinlich so um zwei oder halb drei wieder.”

“Morgen Nachmittag oder nach Mitternacht?”, scherzte ich und sie boxte mir sachte gegen den Arm.

“Na, ich hoffe doch nach Mitternacht. Sonst darfst du alleine das Haus abbezahlen, dich um Rechnungen kümmern und Wäsche waschen.”

“Verschwinde niemals.”, seufzte ich. “Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.”

“Vermutlich verhungern.”, neckte sie und beugte sich nach unten, um mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Meine rebellische angewiderte Phase hatte ich schon hinter mir, sodass ich es einfach über mich ergehen ließ und die Augen zukniff.

 

Wir tauschten noch ein paar Verabschiedungen aus und ich winkte ihr von der Haustür entgegen, als sie in das Auto ihrer Freundin stieg. Ich konnte nicht genau erklären wieso, aber irgendwie freute es mich, dass meine Mutter noch immer Freude daran hatte auszugehen und ein wenig die Sau raus zu lassen, oder was auch immer sie mit ihren Freundinnen unternahm.

 

Die Haustür fiel zurück ins Schloss und ich fand mich im hellem Flur wieder. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt Familienbilder und in einer Schale auf der Kommode lagen diverse Schlüssel. Einige davon waren sogar unbrauchbar, da die Schlösser dafür nicht mehr in unserem Besitz waren. Ich schleppte mich schlurfend in die Küche und nutzte meine momentane Uneingeschränktheit dafür, das Radio aufzudrehen - welches auf einem Schrank in der Küche ganz oben platziert worden war - und gab mich der nervigen Chartmusik hin. Ich könnte nicht erklären wieso, aber ich mochte Taylor Swift nicht. Vielleicht lag es einfach an ihrer Stimme, dennoch erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mir singend und tanzend zu ‘Shake it off’ ein French Toast zubereitete. Während sich das Toast mit der Ei-Milch Substanz vollsaugte, drehte ich den Herd auf und stellte die Pfanne darauf ab. Es war noch relativ früh, etwa halb sieben, doch draußen war es schon so dunkel wie an einem späten Abend.

 

Ich liebte es, Sturmfrei zu haben. Natürlich war es klasse mit Connie das Haus unsicher zu machen, doch nichts ging über das Gefühl alleine zu sein. Allein im Haus, laut trällernd und mit den brummenden Boxen in der Stube, die ich kurz darauf mit dem Radio ausgetauscht hatte. Nachdem ich mir eine sicherlich ungesunde Menge an Zimt und Zucker auf das Toast gekippt hatte und mich ins Wohnzimmer zurück zog, donnerte die Anlage des DVD Players die Titelmelodie von Jurassic Park heraus, als der Vorspann anfing. Ich hatte einfach Lust auf ein paar Dinos, die Menschen fraßen.

 

Während des Filmes wurde mir schnell bewusst, dass ich noch unglaublich müde vom Tag war. Immerhin war ich früh aufgestanden um dann doch verspätet in der Schule zu erscheinen. Doch ich wollte den Abend unter keinen Umständen damit beenden lassen um zehn ins Bett zu gehen. Wo kämen wir denn dahin? Freitag auf Samstag war schon immer der beste Zeitpunkt zum ausnutzen gewesen und zum feiern, dass man am nächsten Tag keine Schule hätte. Als ich mich auf dem Sofa in eine aufrechte Position wälzte, um ein einschlafen zu vermeiden, polterte der leere Teller mitsamt Besteck zu Boden und ich war sofort ein Stückchen wacher geworden. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen Gang in die Küche und nahm danach einen Abstecher ins Badezimmer. Zum auffrischen warf ich mir eine handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und rieb mir über die Augen. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nichts zu tun hätte und genauso gut schlafen könnte, war ich strikt dagegen.

 

Bereuen würde ich es definitiv nicht.

 

Gähnend stapfte ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete den Abspann des Films, nachdem dieser zu Ende gelaufen war und die Musik verklang, bemerkte ich, dass es draußen enorm zu Stürmen begonnen hatte. Ich steckte meinen Kopf zwischen die Vorhänge und kniff die Augen zusammen um in der Schwärze zu erkennen, wie sehr es denn nach Unwetter aussah. Allerdings erkannte ich nichts, als prasselnde Regentropfen auf der Fensterscheibe und das fahle Mondlicht, dass hin und wieder durch die Wolken schien, wenn sie es mal zuließen. Hallelujah, ich wollte wirklich nicht mit jemanden tauschen, der nun da draußen herum irren müsste.

 

Im molligen Wohnzimmer war es immerhin viel gemütlicher. Ich schlurfte zum Fernseher zurück und entschied, die Lautstärke hinunter zu schrauben, bevor ich meine Konsole aus meinem Zimmer nach unten verfrachtete. Der Fernseher war dafür auch viel besser geeignet und die Spiele sahen ansprechender aus.

 

Es folgte eine ermüdende Runde Assassins Creed und nach dem fünften Mal versenken lassen auf hoher See, wurde meine Geduld zum reißen gebracht. Durch meine Müdigkeit wurde meine Aggression nur noch weiter geschürt und ich wusste, wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhörte, würde noch etwas zu Bruch gehen, weil ich den Controller direkt in den Bildschirm schleudern würde. Murrend entschied ich mich für die Alternative über das Internet ein paar Videos sehen. Bis es knallte.

 

Der Blitz von draußen war so enorm hell gewesen, dass ich geglaubt hatte, erblindet zu sein, ehe ich wieder deutlich sehen konnte. Der ganze Raum war in Licht geflutet worden und es war, als hätten die Gardinen nichts davon aufgehalten. Etwas geschockt und gleichzeitig fasziniert, saß ich da und hatte mich ungewollt in dem Stoff des grauen Sofas vergriffen, während jemand in dem Video auf dem Bildschirm anfing zu kreischen und laut auf schwedisch zu fluchen. Davon ließ ich mich schließlich wieder einlullen und verfiel hin und wieder in ein Gelächter. Es folgten schwächere Blitze und leiseres Donnern, welches durchaus weniger angsteinflößend war, als zuvor.

 

Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich erneut so stark geblendet wurde und nichts anderes sah als weiß, der Boden unter meinen Füßen hatte gebebt und der Donner hallte förmlich im Haus wieder. Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon einige Unwetter erlebt und auch Gewitter, aber dies war definitiv etwas Neues und Heftiges. Etwas entsetzt war ich aufgesprungen und eilte erneut zum Fenster. Der Schwede auf dem Bildschirm hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, da ich das Video pausiert hatte. Nun hörte man wieder nichts, außer das Platschen von Wasser an die Fensterscheiben.

 

Ich hatte einiges erwartet. Vielleicht ein brennendes Haus, vielleicht einen brennenden Baum, aber was ich dort in unserem Garten schemenhaft erkennen konnte, war wirklich nichts, was irgendwer auf der ganzen Welt erwarten könnte. Das schwache Mondlicht ermöglichte es mir, zu erkennen, dass ein tiefer Krater unseren Garten zierte. Dieser war definitiv noch nicht da gewesen, als ich am Tag nach Hause zurück gekehrt war und ich war mir auch sicher, dass meine Mutter sich bestimmt nicht darüber freuen würde, wenn sie wiederkäme. Was mich allerdings viel mehr interessierte war, wie ist dieser dort hingekommen? Konnte es möglich sein, dass eine Druckwelle oder so was, so etwas anstellen konnte?

 

Nah. Ich glaubte nicht. Ich war vielleicht kein Experte, was so was anging, aber ich hatte zuvor von einem solchen Phänomen nicht gehört. Hin und her gerissen von der Neugierde und dem schlechten Wetter, entschied ich mich allerdings doch dafür, meine Sachen zu schnappen und hinaus zu gehen. Der Regenschirm wurde aufgespannt und meine Schuhe patschten auf den nassen Boden, der schon ein paar Zentimeter hohes Wasser aufwies. Für ein paar Minuten würde es schon okay sein, hinaus zu gehen. Es wäre ziemlich blöd, wenn ich nun von einem Blitz getroffen werden würde. Der unbeschädigte Teil des Rasens gab unter meinen Schritten nach und zwischen dem starken Regen und ein paar Grollen aus der Ferne, vernahm ich ein matschiges Geräusch. Meine Mutter würde sich wirklich für diesen Abend bedanken. Aber ich glaubte, dass ein vom Regen matschiger Rasen noch harmlos war, im Gegensatz zu dem, was sich da vor mir vollstreckte. Der Krater ragte bis zu meinem Knie hoch und ging dann schwungvoll hinab in die Tiefe. Und wieder hatte ich beim hineinschauen einiges erwartet, allerdings nicht das.

 

Im Inneren lag zusammen gekauert eine Gestalt in menschlicher Form, sofern ich es erkennen konnte. Allerdings ragte aus dessen Rücken zwei große, Flügelähnliche Extremitäten heraus. Wobei eines der beiden einen rötlichen Schimmer hatte und unkontrolliert zuckte. Vielleicht sollte ich an der Stelle auch anmerken, dass die Gestalt nichts trug. Vorsichtig kletterte ich über den Rand aus Erde und Gras um zu der Person zu gelangen. Ich rutschte den feuchten Dreck hinunter und kam neben der nassen Person zum Halt. Nun erkannte ich, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte. Zitternd und Wimmernd lag er da, klammerte seine Beine an sich und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Leider gab mir der verdeckte Mond nicht mehr Möglichkeit zum betrachten.

 

“Hey”, nuschelte ich hervor und ging in die Knie. Ich musste träumen. Was für ein absurder Traum. “Ich .. Um..” Was sollte ich sagen? Es ist kalt hier draußen und es regnete. Es war doch normal, wenn ich ihn einladen würde, ins Trockene zu kommen? Um dann zu erklären, warum zum Teufel ein verdammter Krater in unserem Garten war und, abgesehen davon, was zur Hölle er hier machte und dann noch ganz davon wiederum abgesehen, was war er? Nun, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er träumte, war dies wohl alles vollkommen normal. “Ich glaube, hier draußen ist gerade nicht der perfekte Ort um herum zu liegen.”, floh es mir lediglich über die Lippen und ich zuckte flüchtig mit den Schultern, als würde es meine Worte untermalen. Zögerlich streckte ich meine Hand aus und legte sie an die Schulter des Jungen, dieser zuckte zusammen und mit einem Mal riss er die Augen auf, als hätte ich ihn mit einer Nadel gestochen. Erschrocken starrte er mich an und ich starrte ebenso erschrocken zurück. Okay, das war jetzt irgendwie unangenehm. “Alles… alles okay bei dir?”, fügte ich zügig hinzu und der Fremde schüttelte sachte den Kopf, nachdem er eine kurze Zeit regungslos verweilt hatte.

“Komm, ich, eh, denke du solltest erstmal aus dem Dreck.” Ich reichte ihm leicht lächelnd eine Hand und zögerlich wurde diese ergriffen. Ich erhob mich langsam und zog ihn auf die wackeligen Beine.

 

Ach ja, da war ja was.

 

Räuspernd wandte ich den Blick aus dem Schlammloch und gen Haus, um ihn selbst nicht ansehen zu müssen. Warum zur Hölle war er nackt?! Ich begab mich auf dem Weg hinaus und kraxelte etwas unbeholfen aus dem Loch hinaus, machte einen Satz auf den ebenen, matschigen Rasen und wartete darauf, dass meine neue, nackte Bekanntschaft mir folgen würde. Flüchtig, um mich diesem zu vergewissern, warf ich einen Blick zurück und wurde mit einem Anblick belohnt, der meinen Mund leicht öffnen ließ. Der Fremde war etwas größer als ich und obwohl dessen Schultern etwas hingen und er leicht gebeugt dastand, konnte ich sehr wohl erkennen, dass er kräftiger gebaut war, als ich selbst. Seine nassen schwarzen Haare klebten im etwas an der Stirn und sein rechter, verdreckter Flügel zuckte weiterhin unkontrolliert, während der andere schlaff über den Boden schlurfte, als wäre dieser leblos. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was mich mehr aus der Fassung bringen sollte. Die Tatsache, dass der Kerl verdammte Flügel hatte und in einem Krater in unserem Garten gelegen hatte, oder dass ich sein Äußeres, welches ich wagte zu betrachten, äußerst attraktiv fand. Na, es war ein Traum, da durfte man alles. Zügig führte ich ihn ins Haus und kickte mir die Schuhe von den Füßen, steckte den Regenschirm in die leere, riesige Milchkanne, die meine Mutter damals dem Bauern stibitzt hatte und nun eben als Regenschirmständer benutzte, und verschwand in der nächsten Sekunde im Badezimmer um eine Handvoll Handtücher zu besorgen. Wie abgestellt stand der beflügelte Adonis in meinem Flur und schaute wie ein begossener Pudel vor sich hin.

 

Erst jetzt, als ich ihm die Handtücher förmlich in die Arme schmiss, sah ich, dass sein ganzer Körper von diversen Sommersprossen geschmückt war. An seinen Schultern und seiner Hüfte befanden sich die meisten. Die in seinem Gesicht waren jedoch am Auffälligsten und ließen sein ganzes Äußeres etwas widersprüchlich wirken. Während er vom Gesicht her aussah wie ein Sonnenschein, besonders mit dem Ausdruck, sprach sein Körper das Gegenteil. Ich schluckte trocken und räusperte mich, als der Fremde noch immer keine Anstalten machte, mit den Handtüchern etwas zu tun. “Du solltest dich abtrocknen.”, meinte ich und deutete auf die Stoffe. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute hinab und wieder zurück zu mir. Seine braunen Augen fixierten mich und plötzlich lächelte er kurz. Die Millisekunden ließen mein Innerstes zusammen zucken und mein Blick ging zügig wieder zur Seite. Ich hörte es Rascheln und ich nutzte die Zeit in mein Zimmer zu gehen und etwas zu suchen, was er anziehen könnte. Ich suchte die größten Sachen heraus, die ich besaß, da ich nicht glaubte, dass alles andere ihm passen würde. Dass ein Hemd vermutlich überflüssig sein würde, beachtete ich in dem Moment nicht, auch nicht, als ich wieder im Flur stand und bemerkte, dass er weg war. Die Handtücher lagen auf dem Boden, manche nass und manche dreckig, weil sie direkt in den Dreck geworfen worden waren, der mit hinein geschleppt worden war. Wo war er hin verschwunden?

 

Ein Klappern trat aus der Küche und beinahe wären mir die Kleider aus der Hand gefallen, als ich mit ansah, wie der halbnackte Mann, welcher sich freundlicherweise eines der Handtücher um die Hüfte gebunden hatte, unseren Kühlschrank plünderte. Er aß einen Block Käse ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, biss von der Paprika ab, ohne sich davon ablenken zu lassen, dass diese weder gewaschen noch von ihrem Innenleben befreit worden war. “Uhm, hast du Hunger?”, fragte ich, so clever wie ich war und der Fremde schaute wild nickend zu mir rüber. “O-okay dann, warte…” Ich legte die Klamotten auf den Esstisch und nahm ihm langsam den Käse aus der Hand, schnitt die Seite ab, in welche er hinein gebissen hatte und drückte ihm diese zurück in die Hand ehe ich den Rest zurück in den Kühlschrank legte. “Ich kann dir was machen.. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut ist, wenn du unsere ganzen Vorräte für die Woche aufisst.” Zustimmend nickte der Schwarzhaarige und aß, was er noch in den Händen hatte. “Ich hab dir etwas zum anziehen mitgebracht. Ich weiß nicht ob du da rein passt.”

 

Während ich eine Tiefkühlpizza aus dem Eisfach holte und sie in den Ofen schmiss, immerhin konnte ich so überhaupt gar nicht kochen, zog sich mein Gast die bereitgelegten Klamotten über. Abgesehen von dem Hemd.

 

“Sag mal”, ich wusste gar nicht, ob er überhaupt sprechen konnte. “was bist du? Sind das.. Flügel?” Natürlich sind es welche, wonach sieht es denn aus? Aber manchmal muss man auch das Offensichtlichste nachfragen. Der Sommersprossige nickte leicht. Vermutlich als Antwort auf meine letzte Frage und drehte sich etwas zur Seite, sodass ich seine Flügel richtig in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Mir blieb der Atem im Hals stecken als ich erkannte, dass ein Flügel eine tiefe Verletzung am Gelenk hatte. Wenn ich wüsste, wie das bei einem Vogel hieße, hätte ich es sicherlich besser erklären können, wie man diese Stelle nannte. Sagen wir es so, es ist die, ganz oben. Bei einem Menschen würde man es wahrscheinlich als Handgelenk bezeichnen. “Ach du Schande. Was ist passiert?” Ich überlegte, ob ich vielleicht etwas machen sollte, doch mein Hintern wollte sich nicht vom Stuhl bewegen. Der andere zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und senkte seinen Blick, schaute sich allerdings gleich daraufhin nach einer neuen Quelle um. Er ging zum Waschbecken und drehte am Hahn, füllte seine Handflächen mit Wasser und führte sie zum Mund. “H-hey warte…”, ging ich wieder dazwischen und schwang mich diesmal auf die Füße. “Ich würd’ das nicht trinken. Leitungswasser schmeckt komisch.” Fand ich zumindest. Mein Griff ging in eine Kiste neben dem Kühlschrank und ich drückte ihm eine Literflasche Sprudelwasser in die Hand. “Trink das. Immerhin haben wir dafür bezahlt, dass es getrunken wird.”

 

Ich kam mir etwas komisch vor, den Fremden so lange zu beobachten bei dem was er tat. Wie das Wasser, welches er sich immer wieder in den Mund kippte, sich ab und zu in Tröpfchen von seinem Kinn bewegte und dann seinen Hals hinab wanderte, oder wie sich manchmal aus dem Nichts seine Muskeln anspannten. Gott, ich war so ein durstiger Teenager. Aber hey, in Träumen war alles erlaubt, richtig? Seufzend begutachtete ich seine Sommersprossen an seiner Hüfte, die seine Knochen umschmeichelten und den kleinen Weg des ‘V’s entlang wanderten und hinter dem Bund seiner, oder meiner, Hose verschwanden. Oi, das war absolut nicht okay. Glücklicherweise piepte der Ofen, sodass ich mich um etwas anderes kümmern konnte. Ich präsentierte ihm die Pizza, die er nach kurzen schnüffeln, förmlich wegatmete. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe diese in kleinere Stücke zu schneiden, sondern rollte sie und biss Stück für Stück ab. Da hatte jemand definitiv Hunger.

 

“Kannst du überhaupt reden?”, fragte ich daraufhin und seufzte etwas, den Kopf mit der Hand vom Tisch gestützt.

“Ja”, kam plötzlich die Antwort, nachdem sich der anderen den Mund mit einem Lappen abwischte, den ich extra dafür hingelegt hatte. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen und meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. “Oh”, kam es nur heraus.

“Danke.”, folgte daraufhin vom Fremden. “Ich dachte schon, ich müsste verhungern.”

“So sahst du aber nicht aus.”, kam meine Antwort, ehe ich mich räusperte. “Also, ich meinte, du siehst nicht abgemagert aus, oder so was.”

Der Fremde lachte schwach. “Täuscht. Aber wirklich, vielen Dank.”

“Gerne.”

Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich langsam und zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als wäre er auf etwas scharfkantiges getreten.

“Was ist los?”, fragte ich sofort und war ebenfalls aufgestanden, streckte die Hände etwas nach ihm aus, als wäre ich bereit ihn zu halten, falls er fallen sollte.

“Mein.. Flügel..” Tief holte er Luft und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren.

“Soll ich.. mir das mal ansehen?”, fragte ich vorsichtig und schaute zu seinem Rücken.

“…. Ja. Ja, wäre vielleicht gut..”, murmelte er etwas kleinlaut, als wäre es ihm unangenehm. Konnte ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Diese Verletzung sah immerhin nicht gerade aus wie ein peinlicher Kratzer, bei welchem man nur dann beinahe starb, wenn Wasser dran kam.

 

Mit vorsichtig gesetzten Schritten huschte ich hinüber zu dem Fremden und kratzte mich am Kopf, als ich mich hinter ihm befand. Seine breiten Schultern spannten sich an, als meine Fingerspitzen seine Schultern berührten und ich schreckte sofort zurück. “Entschuldige.-..”, kam es über meine Lippen, obwohl ich nicht wusste, wofür ich mich entschuldigte.

“ ‘s schon okay.”, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Muskeln entspannten sich wieder. Ich musste wohl nicht erläutern, dass er verdammt gut aussah, wenn man ignorierte, dass er ziemlich verletzt war. Wieder ein Reim. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich da tat, darum war mein erster Schritt jener, heraus zu finden, wie schwer es ihn erwischt hatte.

 

Erneut glitten meine Fingerspitzen über seine Schultern und zu dem zuckenden Flügel. “Schmerzt es sehr?”, wisperte ich und ich beobachtete, wie der Engel einen der Flügel ausstreckte und damit den halben Raum ausfüllte. Dieser war anscheinend nicht verwundet, wirkte allerdings auch nicht in bester Verfassung, da dieser nach wenigen Sekunden sich zuckend senkte. Trotz des Blutes, war es ein schöner Anblick. Die Federn waren dreckig und einige standen ab, oder waren gar umgeknickt. Ich war kein Experte, aber auch ohne eine tiefe Verletzung, wäre das Fliegen sicherlich unmöglich. Tief holte der junge Mann Luft und nickte schwach. Er wandte sich unter meiner leichten Berührung. Ich bemerkte, dass ich eigentlich nicht sonderlich viel bewirkte, außer wahrscheinlich mehr Schmerzen verursachen. “K-kann ich irgendwas tun?”

“Wie schlimm ist es?”, stellte der Fremde leise als Gegenfrage und schaute über die Schulter hinweg.

“Es geht. Ich denke nicht, dass es gebrochen ist.”, murmelte ich als Antwort und konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal über die Schulter zu streichen und wieder über den verletzten Flügel zu tänzeln.

“Hm, das ist gut. Dann sollte es nicht allzu lange dauern.”, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige und tatsächlich lächelte er etwas, woraufhin ich es erwidern musste. Mir blieb gar keine andere Wahl.

“Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn ich schon jemanden aus dem Dreck ziehe, würde ich gerne wissen, wie die Person heißt.”

“Ist schon in Ordnung, du musst dich für die Frage nicht rechtfertigen.” Wieder lächelte er. Langsam hatte er sich wieder aufgestellt und seinen Flügel angelegt. Waren sie nicht total hinderlich? Man könnte nicht mal auf dem Rücken schlafen. Schliefen Engel überhaupt? Woah, warum machte ich mir darüber Gedanken? “Du kannst mich Marco nennen.”

“Cool.”, blubberte es lediglich über meine Lippen und ich ohrfeigte mich innerlich. Cool? Natürlich. “Ehh, ich heiße Jean.”

“Ich weiß.”

“W-woher?”

Marcos Kopf neigte sich sofort zur Seite und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er sich - anscheinend - verlegen über den Nacken strich. “K-komplizierte Geschichte.”

Unbeeindruckt blinzelte ich ihm entgegen und faltete die Arme vor der Brust. “Komplizierter als einen Engel in meinen Garten zu finden? Ich glaube nicht. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne erfahren, was du überhaupt hier zu suchen hast. Musst du nicht irgendwo.. da oben oder so sein?” Ich deutete hinauf und machte mich daraufhin an die Arbeit, den Tisch abzudecken. Dies war mit Abstand der verrückteste Traum, den ich jemals hatte.

 

Der Platz auf dem Sofa war etwas ungünstig für den schwarzhaarigen Engel, da er sich nicht so hinsetzten konnte, wie er es gerne wollte. Darum nahm ich den Küchenstuhl mit mir und platzierte ihn vor dem Sessel, auf welchem ich meinen Platz gefunden hatte. Links und rechts hingen seine Flügel hinunter und streiften den Boden. “Ganz sicher, dass ich nichts tun kann?”, fragte ich noch einmal vorsichtshalber und deutete auf die verletzte Stelle. Warm lächelte Marco mir entgegen und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. “Danke, aber nein. Es wird von selbst heilen.”

Kurz senkte er den Blick und schaute auf seine dreckigen Hände. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie mein Blick hinab ging und sich auf seine Brust heftete. Durften Engel so aussehen? Nun, es war mein Traum, da war so was sicherlich möglich.

“Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll, also.. Aber du versprichst mir, nicht auszuflippen, okay?”

“Ich bitte dich.”, schnaubte ich. “Wenn ich jetzt noch nicht geschrien habe, werde ich damit jetzt nicht mehr anfangen.”

Schwach nickte er. “Ich… Ich kenne dich, seit du.. geboren bist. Ich bin.. das, was ihr Schutzengel nennen würdet.”

Ungläubig blinzelte ich ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. Das war nun wirklich krass und etwas unangenehm. Ein Stalker mit riesigen Flügeln, der anscheinend eher nackt herumlief, wenn nicht jemand wie ich ihm eine Hose geben würde? “Mein.. Schutzengel? Aber wovor sollte ich beschützt werden?”

“Vor vielem.”, wisperte Marco. “Besonders als Kind musste oft eingegriffen werden.” Tatsächlich lachte er darüber und brachte mich dazu in meinem Sessel weiter voran zu rutschen. “Zum Beispiel?”

“Zum Beispiel vor fallenden Messern, vor offenen Türen, Autos, Fahrrädern und so weiter. Dinge, die du wahrscheinlich niemals als Gefahr gesehen hast.”

“Aber du siehst nicht gerade älter als ich aus, muss ich sagen.”, merkte ich an und schaute wieder an Marco ab, bevor ich wieder seine braunen Augen fixierte. Ein feines Lachen trat aus seiner Kehle und er kratzte sich flüchtig unter der Nase. “Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie alt ich bin. Ich erinnere mich nicht mal daran, ob ich jemals gealtert bin. Ich war einfach.. da. So merkwürdig es auch klingt.”

“Ist das bei allen so?”

“Es gibt welche, die sehen älter aus, andere jünger, doch wir alle teilen es, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie wir dahin kamen.”, antwortete Marco ehrlich und ich war wirklich überrascht. Wenn ich einfach mal von der Tatsache absah, dass dies mein Traum war, war es erstaunlich, dass der geflügelte Junge mir alles offenbarte, was ich wissen wollte. Gab es da keine Regeln? Und warum war gerade er mein.. Schutzengel? Mein Hirn meinte es diesen Abend wohl ziemlich gut mit mir, besonders was meine detaillierte Fantasie anging.

 

“Interessierte es dich gar nicht?”, fragte ich daraufhin und Marco runzelte die Stirn, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. “Nein, wieso auch? Ich hätte nichts davon, wenn ich es erfahren würde. Würde nichts daran ändern, dass ich eine wichtige Aufgabe habe.”

“Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ein Schützling seinen Engel sehen darf, oder?”

Nun senkte er den Blick und rieb die Lippen aufeinander, schwieg für eine Weile, sodass mir etwas unbehaglich wurde. “Nein”, murmelte er daraufhin. “Nein, eigentlich nicht.”

“Was ist passiert?”

“… Ich.. Ich weiß es nicht.”, wisperte er. “Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich die Verpackung vom Herd genommen hatte.”

“Was?”

“Hmh. Du bist wirklich der unvorsichtigste Mensch, den ich jemals gesehen habe.”, schnaubte Marco. “Naja, du bist auch der einzige mit welchem ich mich befasst habe.”

“Oh”, murmelte ich lediglich. Also hätte ich heute sogar beinahe das Haus in Flammen gesteckt. Wunderbar. Ich wollte noch viel mehr fragen, doch kam mir nichts mehr in den Sinn, was hätte interessant sein können. Abgesehen davon, wirkte Marco nicht so, als würde er noch für Fragen bereit stehen wollen. “Du siehst erschöpft aus. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich morgen wieder, nachdem du etwas geschlafen hast.”, begann ich vorzuschlagen.

“Ich möchte dir keine Last sein. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht mal hier sitzen. Du dürftest nicht mal mit mir reden. Wer weiß, was auf mich warten wird, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.”, brummte der Schwarzhaarige und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. “Jean.. Du darfst davon niemanden erzählen.. Nicht mal deiner Mutter.”

Wild schüttelte ich den Kopf und erhob mich. “Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Bad.” Ich wusste, wenn ich aufwachen würde, würde ich darüber etwas schreiben müssen. Oder zeichnen. Irgendwas. Diesen Traum musste ich in Erinnerung halten.

 

Langsam war er mir gefolgt und etwas grob hatte ich ihn hinter mir hergezogen. Besonders, als mir auffiel, dass die Zeit bedrohlich knapp wurde. Meine Mutter dürfte nichts davon mitbekommen, darum mussten wir uns beeilen. “Komm, ich helfe dir. Sonst wird das ewig dauern. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du mit den Flügeln in die Dusche passt.” Unsere Dusche war eigentlich nur eine Badewanne, die man, wenn man wollte, zuziehen konnte. Gott sei Dank, sonst hätte dies nun viel komplizierter werden können, als es ohne hin schon war.

 

Unangenehm wurde die Situation erst dann, als Marco den Blick abwendete, während er sich langsam die Hose hinunter schob und gleich darauf mit dem Rücken zu mir in die Dusche stieg. Seine Flügel bedeckten ihn so sehr, dass ich kaum davon etwas sehen konnte und schon alleine zu wissen, dass er dahinter nackt war, jagte mir einen Schauer über den eigenen Rücken. Zwar hatte ich ihn schon unbekleidet gesehen, aber das grelle Badezimmerlicht war schon wieder etwas anderes. Ohne mich davon beirren lassen, griff ich nach der Duschbrause und ließ das Wasser lauwarm werden. “Wenn es wehtut, sagst du mir Bescheid, okay?” Ich wusste nicht, ob er mir zugestimmt hatte, denn er schwieg lange vor sich hin, reagierte erst, als das warme Wasser von seinem gesunden Flügel perlte und den Dreck mit sich nahm. Die Anspannung verschwand sichtbar und seine Schultern entspannten sich erneut. Langsam senkte sich der Flügel und gab Marco teilweise wieder frei. Vorsichtig striff ich mit der Hand über die Federn und versuchte den Dreck von diesen zu bekommen. Ich musste zugeben, dass dies alles sich verdammt real anfühlte. Ich konnte die Federn deutlich unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Bemerkte seine leichten Bewegungen und wie die Flügel zuckten, wenn ich über bestimmte Stellen streifte. Auch beim anderen Flügel, stieß ich auf Reaktionen, die sich so echt anfühlten, dass ich beinahe glaubte, es wäre kein Traum. Marco zischte, als das Wasser über die Wunde floss und den Dreck hinaus wusch. Auch ich fuhr hin und wieder zusammen, wenn er heftig ausschlug, als hätte ich einen Nerv getroffen. Entspannt senkten sich die riesigen Extremitäten und gaben sowohl seine breiten Schultern, wie auch seinen Rücken frei und, oi, viel mehr. Räuspernd versuchte ich meine Schamesröte zu verstecken, auch wenn er sie wahrscheinlich nicht sehen würde. Ich hatte mich dafür bereit gestellt ihm zu helfen, also würde ich jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, nur weil meine Hormone verrückt spielten. Wie konnte man auch nicht? Verdammt, Jean, das ist ein verdammter Traum. Ich bekam ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als wäre dies alles echt.

 

Was mich dann aber wirklich aus der Bahn warf, war das leise Summen von Marco, als das Wasser über seinen Rücken lief. Mit den Händen an der Duschwand stützte er sich ab, kreiste mit den Schultern und dem Kopf. Hin und wieder konnte ich erkennen, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Er schien es wirklich zu genießen. Ich musste zugeben, dies war sowohl ein unangenehmer, wie auch schöner Anblick. Jedoch wollte ich definitiv nicht, dass sich dies hier zu einem feuchten Traum wandelte, zumal ich vermutete, auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen zu sein. Das würde verdammt unangenehm werden, wenn meine Mutter mich aufwecken würde. Oh mein Gott.

 

Letztendlich drückte ich Marco eines der übrig gebliebenen frischen Handtücher in die Hand, nachdem ich der Meinung war, dass ich mich lange genug an den Muskeln seines Rückens ergötzt hatte. Jemand, der mit solchen Flügeln um sich schlug, musste solche Muskeln haben und es war definitiv nicht zu seinem Vorteil, dass Marco kein Hemd tragen konnte. Schnell hatte ich mich weggedreht und ihm den Duschkopf überlassen. Entweder er duschte weiter, oder trocknete sich ab, wie auch immer er sich entscheiden würde, ich würde mich jetzt darum kümmern, meine Zähne so blank zu putzen, dass er in der Zeit mit allem Fertig werden würde.

 

“Wie schnell würde dein Flügel heilen?”, fragte ich schließlich auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf, nachdem ich alles andere ausgeschaltet hatte. Marco trug wieder die Pyjamahose, die ich ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und ich versuchte dort nicht hinzuschauen. “Meistens dauert es nicht länger als ein Tag.”, erklärte er und folgte mir ruhig. “Aber ich frage mich gerade, ob das hier vielleicht anders ist.”, fügte er noch hinzu und kratzte sich wieder über den Nacken.

 

“Meinst du, weil du auf der Erde bist?” Obwohl ich ihn nicht sah, glaubte ich, dass er nickte. Im Flur wartete ich darauf, dass er ebenfalls oben ankam und öffnete gleich darauf die Tür meines Zimmers. Ich hatte überlegt auf dem Sofa unten zu schlafen, doch war das Risiko zu groß, dass meine Mutter mich dort übersehen und dann ins Zimmer stapfen würde. Gerade als wir eingetreten waren, schloss ich die Tür ab, was Marco die Brauen zusammen ziehen ließ. “Ich will nur nicht, dass meine Mutter hinein platzt und dann darf ich ihr nicht nur erklären, warum jemand in meinem Bett schläft, sondern auch, warum derjenige riesige Flügel hat.” Immerhin hatte ich ein riesiges Bett, da würden wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen. Frage war nur, wie er schlafen würde. Das interessierte mich enorm.

 

Ich hopste auf die Matratze und klopfte auf den Platz neben mir. Ich glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass es um Marcos Wangen rot geworden war, doch war es im dunklen Zimmer etwas schwer zu sagen. “Komm her, du Stalker und schlaf endlich, damit du dich ausruhst und in wenigen Stunden wieder der Aufgabe nachgehen kannst, mich zu beschützen.” Neckend streckte ich ihm die Zunge entgegen, woraufhin ich nur ein schwaches Lächeln erwidert bekam.

 

Vielleicht sollte ich an dieser Stelle erklären, dass mir, Jean Kirschstein, mein Bett das Heiligste war, was ich besaß. Dass ich Marco darin mit mir schlafen ließ, war unter diesen Umständen die enormste Ausnahme, die ich jemals zugelassen hatte. Übrigens schienen Engel zu schlafen. Marco war zögerlich in mein Bett gekrochen und legte sich an den Rand, auf die Seite, sodass seine Flügel vom Bettrand runterhingen und noch knapp auf dem Polster lagen. Ihr hatte ihm mein Gesicht zugewendet und leicht geschmunzelt, welches er auch ebenso herzlich erwiderte. “Gute Nacht, du Vogel.”, neckte ich grinsend und Marco erwiderte auch dies, so wie alles, was ich in Form von Mimik ihm entgegen warf. “Gute Nacht, Jean.”, wünschte er mir und ich fragte mich spät, warum er denn keine Decke über sich zog, entschied dann aber, dies nicht zu hinterfragen. Träume ergaben nie wirklich Sinn, auch wenn ich mich für meine Kreativität für diesen einen Oskar geben müsste. Während ich, mit dem Gesicht ihm zugewandt, versuchte mir zu erklären, woher ich denn das Gesicht kennen würde, sodass ich mir so jemanden ausdenken konnte, wurde ich in den Schlaf gezogen, was auch ziemlich merkwürdig war, aber wie ich schon sagte, Träume ergaben nicht immer wirklich Sinn, auch wenn dieser wirklich interessant war und ich sicherlich etwas geknickt wäre, wenn ich wieder aufwachte.

 

Ich wachte nicht auf dem Sofa auf. Das war zumindest das erste, dessen ich mir wirklich sicher war. Stöhnend zog ich die Decke enger an meinen Körper und vergrub die Nase im Kissen. Schließlich realisierte ich, was mich geweckt hatte. Das dumpfe Geräusch eines Klopfen hämmerte penetrant an mein Gehör.

 

“Jean? Bist du wach? Warum hast du abgeschlossen?”

Ich stöhnte nur als Antwort und zog die Decke über meine Ohren.

“Jean? Da lagen Handtücher im Flur. Und diese Sauerei.. war Connie doch da?”

“Nein”, brummte ich schließlich nur und anscheinend laut genug. Mit etwas Glück würde sie jetzt einfach von mir ablassen und es als jungendliches Verhalten abstempeln, sodass ich wieder alleine für mich wäre und über den Verlust des Traumes trauern könnte.

 

Für gewöhnlich verlor ich immer den Bezug zu meinen Träumen, sodass ich die Hälfte vergaß oder mich nicht mal daran erinnerte, dass ich überhaupt etwas geträumt hatte. Doch jetzt war alles noch so real vor mir, wie am Abend zuvor. Ich sah das Gewitter draußen, sah die Blitze, den riesigen Krater im Garten, den jungen Mann mit den Sommersprossen an seinem ganzen Körper, die weichen, verletzten Flügel. Ich könnte sogar schwören, dass ich noch immer die feuchte Erde roch und die Weichheit der Federn unter meinen Fingern spürte. Ich zog die Hand unter meiner Decke hervor und schaute auf das, was meine Finger umschlossen hielten.

 

Es war eine Feder.

 

_Cool._

 

Warte…

 

Ich riss die Augen auf und saß sofort kerzengerade auf dem Bett. Mein Blick ging sofort zu der Person neben mir, die auf dem Bauch lag und noch immer leise ins Kissen schnarchte. Allerdings wies mein Bettgenosse nicht mehr die riesigen Flüge auf, dafür war mein Bett voller Federn, als hätte ich ein Hühnchen gerupft.

 

Entsetzt, verwirrt, überfordert und perplex saß ich da, starrte auf Marco und glaubte mein eigenes Herz in den Ohren zu hören.

 

Da schlief ein Engel in meinem Bett. Ein sommersprossiger, halbnackter, schwarzhaariger Engel namens Marco, dessen Körper sich langsam bewegte und von welchem ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

  
Es war kein Traum gewesen.


	2. Warnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Die Luft blieb mir prompt im Hals stecken als ich den Rücken des Jungens weiter betrachtete. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich diese Gestalt als Jungen bezeichnen konnte. Seine Augenlider flatterten etwas, sein Gesicht war seitlich auf dem Kissen platziert und er atmete ruhig durch den Spalt zwischen seinen Lippen. Seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, als hätte er sich im Schlaf einen Kampf geliefert; von seinem nackten Oberkörper, von welchem ich den kräftigen Rücken erkennen konnte, wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Seine Haut, wie mir schon vor dem Schlafen aufgefallen, war leicht gebräunt. Vielleicht Natur, vielleicht aber auch von der Sonne, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Bekamen Engel überhaupt Sonne ab? Gab es Sonnenbänke im Himmel? Und wenn, wie konnten sie da mit ihren Flügeln hinein? Wobei, er hatte jetzt keine und die Federn in meinem Bett halfen mir nicht wirklich dabei, mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Ich schüttelte frustriert meinen Kopf und wendete meinen Blick von dem schlafenden Körper.   
  
Die Bewunderung schlug schnell in Panik um.  
  
Mit einem Mal war es, als hätte mir jemand in den Magen getreten und die Luft wurde mir in einem eindeutig zu lauten Schrei aus meinem Hals gestoßen. Ich rutschte zurück gegen die Wand, presste meinen Rücken dagegen und strampelte mit meinen Beinen, als wäre der Engel ein widerliches Insekt. (Was er absolut nicht war und das machte meine Panik noch viel komplizierter. )  
  
Marco schlug augenblicklich die Augen auf und war in binnen von Sekunden auf den Beinen, sein Blick huschte wild durch den Raum und seine Fäuste waren auf Brusthöhe gehoben, als wäre er bereit jemanden niederzuschlagen. Ich währenddessen bekam einen mittelschweren Nervenschaden, meine Lunge rebellierte und weigerte sich die Luft anzunehmen, presste sie wieder hinaus, noch ehe ich irgendetwas Brauchbares entnehmen konnte.   
  
Die Decke war zurück geworfen worden und noch mehr Federn kamen zum Vorschein, als hätte jemand gewaltsam ein Federkissen zerstochen oder sich eine Pyjamaparty-Kissenschlacht geliefert. Im nächsten Augenblick klopfte es wieder an der Tür und die Klinke ratterte lautstark.   
  
“Jeanbo!”, brüllte meine Mutter besorgt und hämmerte gegen die Tür. Erneut schreckte Marco zusammen und machte einen Satz in die Luft, wodurch er sich der Tür entgegen wandte und erwartungsvoll diese anstarrte, als müsse er vor dem gewappnet sein, was möglicherweise hindurch käme. Ganz verkehrt war dies nicht, denn wenn meine Mutter davon erfahren würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich rücklings die Treppe hinunter stürzen und das wollte ich wirklich vermeiden, daher sammelte ich all meine Ruhe und stotterte so gut es ging hervor, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse.  
  
“Was ist denn passiert? Warum ist die Tür abgeschlossen?”  
“Eh-ehh--... Sicher ist sicher, immerhin war i-ich alleine… w-wer w-w-weiß wer mir da ins Zimmer kommt.”, schluckte ich als schwache Ausrede und konnte meinen Blick nicht von Marco abwenden der sich inzwischen nach vorne lehnte und sich an seinen Knien abstützte. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein und schüttelte mich kaum merklich.   
  
_Reiß dich zusammen, Jean,_ mahnte ich mich selbst. Diese verschiedenen Ansichten zu der ganzen Situation bereiteten mir Kopfschmerzen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich jetzt beruhigen oder noch ein Extraticket für den Panik-Zug ziehen sollte.  
  
“... und warum hast du geschrien?”, wiederholte sie und lehnte höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Gesicht an die Tür, wie ich sie kannte.   
  
“H-habe mich nur.. g-gestoßen.”, stammelte ich weiterhin und holte tief Luft. Mein Blick war wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet, der etwas besorgt zur Tür schaute und mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.   
  
“Okay.. gut. Frühstück steht noch, nur damit du es weißt.”   
  
“Danke.”  
  
Stille kehrte für einige Sekunden ein und ich wagte es auch zu Anfang nicht, daran etwas ändern. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, obwohl mir einiges in den Sinn kam. Angefangen damit, dass dies kein Traum war, was bedeutete, dass ich einen fremden Mann aus unserem Garten ins Haus gelassen hatte.   
  
Oh Scheiße.  
  
Ich sprang vom Bett und rutschte auf dem Parkett kurz aus, fing mich aber selbst und drückte mein Gesicht förmlich an die Fensterscheibe, blickte in unseren Garten und spürte mein Herz im Hals schlagen. Der Krater war immer noch sehr gut erkennbar, direkt in der Mitte der Rasenfläche. Inzwischen allerdings wurde alles von der morgendlichen Sonne beschien und wirkte nicht allzu düster; nicht wie letzte Nacht.   
  
Ein Knoten bildete sich schlagartig, als es warm an meiner rechten Seite wurde. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Marco, wie er zu mir trat und ebenfalls hinaus blickte. Während sein Ausdruck etwas von Konzentration sprach, musste man mir die Ungläubigkeit ablesen. Kurzzeitig schaute ich zu ihm hinüber und wurde in den wenigen Sekunden von seinen Augen erfasst, was mich zur Seite schrecken ließ. Gestern, heute morgen, wann auch immer, hatte es mich nicht so sehr gestört, im Grunde tat es dies noch immer nicht, aber.. versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe keine Probleme damit es zu glauben. Ich hatte es schon einmal geglaubt und diesen Gedanken wieder aufzunehmen war nicht schwer, aber.. hallo? Er war ein verdammter Engel, der noch immer ohne Hemd dastand, in meinem Zimmer, mit meiner Mutter unten im Haus, einem riesigen Krater in unserem Garten (den sie allen Anschein nach noch nicht bemerkt hatte) und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.   
  
Das Herz rutschte mir weiter den Hals hinauf, nachdem sich Marco zu mir drehte und sich doch tatsächlich verlegen über den Nacken strich. Warum war ihm dies alles nun unangenehm? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Engel überhaupt so etwas empfinden konnten. Gut, ich kannte nur die Engel aus Film und Fernsehen, von daher beschränkte sich mein Wissen und wich sicherlich von der Realität ab, aber dennoch…  
  
“Wo sind deine Flügel?”, kullerte es aus meiner Kehle, von allen Fragen die ich hätte stellen können.   
Marco blickte sofort zurück zu mir und weg von dem Fenster, sein Kiefer bewegte sich, als er hart schluckte und für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde er meiner Frage aus dem Weg gehen, ehe er sich umdrehte und über seine Schulter zu mir schaute. Zögerlich trat ich näher zu ihm und streckte meine Hand aus. Ich musste darüber zumindest nicht lange nachdenken, immerhin hatte ich ihn oft genug letzte Nacht berührt.   
  
O-oh-kay, das hörte sich jetzt komisch an. Ihr wisst wie ich das meinte.  
  
Sachte bewegte er seine Schultern und brachte seine Schulterblätter hin und wieder dazu, etwas hervorzustehen, sodass sie deutlich erkennbar waren. Dort, wo meine Fingerkuppen ihn berührten, konnte ich deutlich raue Haut spüren. Es fühlte sich an, wie die Innenfläche einer Hand, nicht zu hart, aber auch nicht zu weich. Die Stellen über seine Schulterblätter waren dunkler und wirkte auf dem ersten Blick wie Narben, auch wenn sie sich nicht wie solche anfühlten.  
  
“Sie sind nicht… _weg_.”, begann Marco und beobachtete mich. So gut es ging, versuchte ich den Blick zu ignorieren. “Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dies überhaupt irgendwie erklären kann, sodass es Sinn ergibt. Sie sind, uhm, momentan nur nicht existent für dich. Müssen sowieso heilen.. von daher brauche ich sie jetzt gerade nicht.”  
  
Ich war erleichtert, dass meine Panik abebbte und schwach nickend begegnete ich seinen Augen. “Schade”, murmelte ich und erntete einen verwirrten Blick des anderen. “Ich mochte sie.”  
  
Vielleicht wusste er nichts darauf zu antworten, vielleicht hatte meine Aussage ihn auch nur verwirrt, ich konnte es kaum sagen, da ich keinen Einblick in seinen Schädel hatte, aber ich war mir auch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich diesen überhaupt haben wollte. Ich kam schon mit meinen eigenen Gedanken nicht sonderlich gut klar, da wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen, wie es ihm gehen musste. Räuspernd trat ich von ihm weg und ließ die Hand neben meinem Körper baumeln, die ich bis dahin an seinen Rücken gedrückt hatte. Eilig machte ich mich auf zu meinem Schrank, um zumindest etwas der Stille zu entkommen, die sich um uns hüllte. Schließlich brachte dies auch Marco wieder in Bewegung und neugierig trat er zu mir hinüber, warf einen fragenden Blick in den Schrank und wieder zu mir, ehe ich ihm etwas in die Hand drückte. “Das ist das größte Hemd, was ich habe. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es dir passt, ansonsten.. uhm.. musst du so weiter rumlaufen.” Ohne zu zögern, nahm er es entgegen und schlüpfte sogleich hinein. Tatsächlich war es sogar ihm etwas zu groß, eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschend, da es immerhin einst meinem Vater gehört hatte.   
  
“Tut es eigentlich noch weh?”, fragte ich schließlich und deutete auf meinen eigenen Rücken, um damit seinen _Schaden_ anzusprechen. Marco ließ die Schultern kreisen und ein ungesundes Knacken ertönte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. “So nicht, ich hoffe sie sind bald geheilt, damit ich zurück kehren kann. Auf diese Art und Weise bin ich dir nämlich nicht wirklich eine Hilfe.”  
  
Ich hatte schon wieder vollkommen vergessen, dass Marco nicht nur bloß ein Engel war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, war er sogar mein persönlicher. Dieses wieder erfrischte Wissen, jagte mir doch tatsächlich einen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen. “Das, uhm.. wäre gut, ja.”, kommentierte ich lediglich und drehte mich erneut zügig von ihm, um seinem Blick zu entgehen. “Wie lange wird das nochmal dauern, bis du wieder… gesund bist?”   
  
“Eigentlich dauert so etwas nicht lange, für gewöhnlich heilen Verletzungen ziemlich schnell.”  
“Und woher weißt du das?”, fragte ich prompt weiter und warf meinen Blick zurück auf ihn. “Ich meine, wie oft verletzt man sich denn als Engel? Liegt ihr nicht auf flauschigen Wolken und genießt das schöne Leben?”  
Ein zartes Lachen huschte über Marcos Lippen und beinahe hätte ich es gewagt, dies mit einem Klischee zu vergleichen; vielleicht später. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute auf seine Hände und legte sie ineinander, rieb sich mit dem Daumen über die Innenfläche seiner linken Hand. “Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, so gemütlich ist es nicht. Genau genommen verbringen wir nicht so viel Zeit im.. Himmel. Engel wie ich, zumindest nicht.”  
“Und bei _Engel wie du_ , meinst du wohl die armen Geschöpfe, die sich um Fälle wie mich kümmern müssen?”  
“So in der Art, ja.”  
“Und wo verbringt ihr eure Zeit dann?”  
Marco zögerte, bevor er den Mund öffnete. “Jean, ich darf es nic-”  
  
“ _JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN_ ”, schallte die Stimme meiner Mutter hinauf und hallte gar in meinem Zimmer wieder. Jede Faser meines Körpers zog sich zusammen und erschrocken zuckten meine Schultern hinauf, sodass ich nahezu eine schützende Haltung einnahm. Ich vermutete, dass meine Mutter etwas entdeckt haben musste, was ihr sicherlich nicht gefiel. Dabei war es nicht einmal seine Schuld.  
  
Ich hob die Hände und schaute Hilfe suchend zu Marco, wusste allerdings, dass er mir gewiss nicht beistehen konnte, ohne, dass sie vielleicht noch wütender werden würde; wenn sie überhaupt wütend war. Dafür musste ich erstmal ihr Gesicht sehen und vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Tür, schielte hinaus, ob sie im Flur stand, atmete aber erleichtert aus, um dann die Treppe hinunter zu schleichen.  
  
“W-w-was gibt’s?”  
  
“Was gibt’s?!”, mimte sie mich schnaufend nach und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wie ich erkannte, nachdem ich ihrer Stimme ins Bad gefolgt war. Gott sei dank, bisher schien sie noch nichts vom Garten mitbekommen zu haben. Dafür hatte ich nämlich noch keine Ausrede. Wobei, hierfür auch noch nicht.  
  
“Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum all unsere Handtücher in der Wäsche sind? Und wo kommt der ganze Matsch her? Was hast du gestern Nacht getrieben?!”  
  
Und dabei hatte ich angenommen, dies hätte sie alles schon längst entdeckt.  
  
Entschuldige Mama, ich habe einen Engel aus einem Schlammloch gezwungen, in unser Haus gelassen und dann gewaschen. Er hat so verloren ausgesehen. Können wir ihn behalten? Bitte?  
  
“Ehhr…”  
  
“Ehrr mich nicht. Was hast du gemacht? War Connie da? Ward ihr bei diesem Unwetter draußen gewesen? Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?!” Sie fuchtelte mit dem Handtuch herum, von welchem ich noch genau vor Augen hatte, wie es um die Hüften des Engels gewickelt war. Mir wurde unglaublich warm im Gesicht und meine folgenden Worte waren vielleicht die einzige Lösung, für die ersten Probleme, mit welchen ich noch meine Mutter konfrontieren müsste.  
  
“I-ich.. also… flipp nicht aus, aber.. ehhhr”  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue, ihr linker Fuß tippte nervös auf den Boden und ich war mir sicher, dass ich schnell antworten müsste, sonst hätte ich ein großes Problem. Ein weiteres, angemerkt.  
  
Tief holte ich Luft und schaute flüchtig hinter mich, bevor ich mir über den Nacken fuhr und meine Worte sammelte. “Ich.. Ich hab’ gestern ‘nem.. Klassenkameraden geholfen.. Er.. war zufällig in der Gegend und dann ist der Sturm ausgebrochen und es war für ihn unmöglich nach Hause zu kommen. Glücklicherweise kannte er meine Adresse” uhmm.. weil…. “weil er mir mal Sachen vorbeibringen musste.” Ich räusperte mich erneut und nahm den entspannter werdenden Ausdruck meiner Mutter, als Zeichen noch weiter zu machen. Noch war die Erklärung nicht rund. “War total.. durchnässt und alles.. glaube, .. glaube er hatte ein harmlosen Unfall mit dem Rad, oder sowas. Deswegen der Dreck.”  
  
“Ach herjeh..”, kommentierte sie.   
  
“Ja, ganz doofe Sache. Hab ihm dann erstmal provisorisch geholfen, bis Duschen dann doch einfacher war.”  
  
“Warum sagst mir das denn nicht gleich? Jetzt habe ich nur ein Frühstücksei gemacht! Schläft er noch? Wer ist es denn? Kenne ich ihn? Hast du schon seinen Eltern Bescheid gesagt? Sicherlich machen sie sich schon Sorgen…”  
  
Das Gute an meiner Mutter war, sie verfiel ihrer Rolle als fürsorgliche Mutter in binnen von Sekunden. Sobald auch nur die Andeutung von Leid gemacht wurde, war sie sofort drauf und dran, es zu ändern. Ich hoffte dennoch, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen würde, denn ich kam schon jetzt nicht mehr hinterher.   
  
“Er.. ist noch im Zimmer ja, und ja.. also.. ich mach das schon, Mam’. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn kennst.”  
  
Sie nickte nur und wirkte einen Augenblick unbeholfen. Ich wusste, dass sie nach einer Aufgabe suchte. “Soll ich euch Frühstück bringen, hm?”   
  
“Wird nicht nötig sein, wir, uhm.. wollten gleich raus gehen.”  
  
“Es ist total ungemütlich draußen, bist du dir sicher?”  
  
Ich nickte lediglich und war schnell wieder verschwunden. Gut, Problem Nummer eins war aus der Welt geschafft. Mission 2: Flucht ergreifen. Wie sollte ich das immerhin erklären, was dort im Garten geschehen war? Ich fragte mich allerdings auch, was sie denken könnte, was ich damit zu tun hätte. Ich meine, wie sollte ich so etwas bewerkstelligen? Keine Knallerbse der Welt könnte einen solchen Krater im Garten verursachen.   
  
Ich stürmte regelrecht ins Zimmer und sah, wie Marco mit einer Feder zwischen den Fingern spielte, die auch noch immer in meinem Bett lagen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß ich, was meine eigentliche Intention war, in den Raum zu stürmen. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich schließlich auf ihn zu und wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, als ich diesen packte, zuckte er kurzzeitig zusammen, als hätte ich ihn verletzt.   
  
Natürlich ließ ich dadurch von ihm ab und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. “Ich denke, wir müssen noch etwas.. reden und ich möchte nicht anwesend sein, wenn meine Mutter sieht was im Garten vor sich geht.”, murmelte ich schließlich dazu.   
  
Marco musterte mich eine Weile, sodass es wirkte, als würde er nicht verstehen, was ich ihm gesagt hätte. Das würde mir nun gar nicht passen, wenn nun so etwas geschehen würde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Momentan glaubte ich allerdings alles, also würde es mich nicht überraschen.  
  
“Wo willst du hingehen?”, fragte er daraufhin unsicher und ich rieb mir über den Nacken, mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu meiner Zimmertür. “Du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder? Wir könnten zu dem Café am Ende der Straße gehen. Sie machen ein unverschämt gutes Frühstück.” Ich lächelte ihm entgegen und beobachtete, wie er die ersten Sekunden zu überlegen schien. Seine Zurückhaltung war mir nun wirklich ein Rätsel. Vor wenigen Minuten, oder gar Stunden, war er noch so offen gewesen und hatte sofort reagiert, jetzt wirkte er in sich gekehrt und unsicher. Hatte ich ihn verunsichert? Hatte ich etwas gesagt, was ihn zurückweichen lassen hatte?   
  
Was auch immer es war, Marco stand letztendlich auf und schaute zu mir hinunter. Obwohl es nur wenige Zentimeter waren, fühlte ich mich trotzdem plötzlich unterlegen und dies war nicht ganz fair. “Okay”, antwortete er knapp.   
  
“Übrigens habe ich meiner Mutter gesagt, dass du ein Klassenkamerad bist. Ich wusste sonst nicht, wie ich das erklären sollte.”, wies ich ihn ein und schnappte mir den Pullover von meinem Drehstuhl. Kurzerhand zog ich mein T-shirt über den Kopf hinweg aus und schlüpfte in das andere Kleidungsstück, daraufhin folgte meine Hose. Ich dachte mir nun wirklich nichts dabei, warum auch? Zumindest so lange, bis sich Marco räusperte und sich Verlegen am Kinn kratzte. Es wunderte mich wirklich, denn nach Marcos Aussage zu urteilen, schien er immerhin schon immer mich _beobachtet_ zu haben. Er war immerhin mein _Schutzengel_.   
  
“Du hast nicht zufällig auch etwas für mich zum Anziehen, oder?”, fragte er mit einer schwachen Stimme, bevor er sich etwas kräftiger räusperte, diesmal ehrlicher Absicht.   
  
Mit einem Satz war ich in meine Hose gesprungen und hopste etwas unbeholfen zu meinem Kleiderschrank, riss diesen auf und wackelte mit der Nase. Prinzipiell müsste er sich an allem Bedienen und wenn ich ehrlich war, war dies ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Wer verlieh schon gerne seine Unterwäsche? Ich zumindest nicht, aber was tat man nicht alles.   
  
“Bedien’ dich einfach. Schau was dir passt.”, meinte ich und schnappte mir selbst einen Gürtel, den ich mir durch die Schlaufen meiner Jeans zog. Marco nickte schwach wandte sich meinem Kleiderschrank zu.   
  
Wie er es so schnell gemacht hatte, war mir eindeutig ein Rätsel, den als ich mich wieder herum drehte, hatte er schon ein paar Kleidungsstücke in der Hand und das T-Shirt, welches ich ihm vorher erst gegeben hatte, ausgezogen.   
  
_Oh, bitte, nein._  
  
Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und schlich zum Fenster, um wieder hinaus zu schauen. Der Rasen war noch immer aufgewühlt. Inzwischen hatten sich die dicken Wolken des Abends verzogen und gaben einen überraschend klaren, blauen Himmel zum Vorschein. Die Sonne schien warm durch das Fenster und ich reckte meine Nase den Strahlen entgegen, während sich Marco hinter mir umzog. _Denke nicht an die Sommersprossen auf seiner Haut._ Und ich dachte daran, natürlich. Es musste damit zusammenhängen, was geschehen war, denn anders konnte ich mir meine Faszination nicht erklären. Man hatte nicht alle Tage einen Engel in seinem Zimmer und mit Sicherheit auch keinen, der schon recht gut aussah. _Uhm_. Was machte ich mir vor. Er sah _ziemlich_ gut aus. Ich hatte mir noch nie viele Gedanken über meine Sexualität gemacht. Ich fand attraktiv, was ich eben attraktiv fand. Machte dies auf irgendeine Weise Sinn? Wie auch immer, bald wäre Marco wieder weg und dann müsste ich mir nicht mehr die Frage stellen, ob er am ganzen Körper Sommersprossen besaß.    
  
Wie zuvor, gesellte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu mir und warf ebenfalls einen Blick hinaus, schob mit einer Hand die Gardine aus dem Weg und seufzte. “Tut mir Leid.”, murmelte er und runzelte die Stirn.  
Ich tat es ihm gleich und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. “Ich glaube nicht, dass du da viel für kannst. Bist mit Sicherheit nicht absichtlich gestürzt.”   
  
“Nicht wirklich.” Ein sanftes Lachen purzelte aus seiner Kehle und ließ mich schmunzeln.   
  
“Apropos gestürzt”, fiel mir daraufhin ein. “von wo kommst du eigentlich?”  
“Jean”, sagte er meinen Namen und ich spürte an dem Ton, dass ich nicht die Antwort erhalten würde, die ich wollte. Sein Tonfall war so, als würde es ihm sogar Leid tun. “Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.”, gestand er schließlich und ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
“Wenn du es mir sagst, müsstest du mich dann töten?”, witzelte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Er schwieg.  
  
Mir entwich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ich machte einen Schritt zurück, was ihn dazu brachte die Hände auf Brusthöhe zu heben.  
  
“So ist es nicht, versprochen.”, versicherte er mir daraufhin eilig und trat vom Fenster, ebenso wie ich.  
  
“Ich dachte schon. Du hast mir gerade einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber warum kannst du es mir dann nicht sagen?”  
  
“Ich darf es einfach nicht. Tut mir Leid.”  
  
“Du entschuldigst dich ganz schön oft. Na, wie auch immer. Ich bekomme schon zu hören, was ich wissen will, hmh.” Mit den Worten machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Tür, riss sie auf und marschierte durch den Flur, dicht gefolgt von Marco, dessen Schritte ich auf der Treppe kaum vernahm. Noch bevor die letzte Stufe genommen war, lugte meine Mutter um die Ecke und klatschte in die Hände.   
  
“Ah, du musst der Kamerad sein!”, rief sie erfreut und blinzelte Marco entgegen. “Ich bin Jeans Mutter.”  
  
Wie meine Schwester siehst du auch nicht gerade aus.  
  
“M-marco.”, stellte er sich kurz vor und hob dabei flüchtig die Hand. Sie nickte zufrieden und deutete daraufhin hinter sich. “Ich habe noch Brötchen vom Frühstück. Trinkst du Kaffee, Marco?”  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ich mich zwischen die beiden stellte und die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter erhaschte. “Wir gehen raus. Essen bei Braus.” (Ha, ein Reim)  
  
“Oh, grüß sie schön von mir, wenn sie da ist. Warte, ich geb euch ein bisschen was.” Sie verschwand im nächsten Raum und ließ uns für ein paar Augenblicke alleine.  
  
“Sie ist nett.”, äußerte Marco lächelnd und hopste von der letzten Stufe, auf welcher er bis dato gestanden hatte. Ich rümpfte kurzzeitig die Nase und wog den Kopf hin und her.”Sie kann es sein, wenn sie möchte. Wärst du nicht hier, wäre ich geliefert.”  
  
“Wäre ich nicht hier, wäre es gar nicht erst dazu gekommen, dass sie überhaupt etwas aufregt.”, korrigierte er und wieder schwang ein merkwürdiger Unterton mit, den ich aber fürs erste ignorierte.   
  
Meine Mutter kehrte wieder und drückte mir zwei Scheine in die Hand, bevor sie mir wie gewohnt durch die Haare wuschelte. Diesmal jedoch, zog ich den Kopf weg, was ihr nur einen Anflug von Verwirrung bescherte, bevor sie sich an den Gast wendete. “Geht es dir denn gut? Ich hoffe, du hattest dich nicht zu schlimm verletzt.”  
Diesmal war es Marco, der verwirrt zu mir blickte und mit einem Mal nervös wurde. “I-ich.. also.. uhm…”   
  
Keine Sorge Marco, ich bin da um dich zu retten. “Mama, er hatte keinen Autounfall. Mit dem Fahrrad hinfallen ist nicht das Ende.”  
  
“Man darf sich doch wohl noch Sorgen, oder etwa nicht?”  
  
“Klar, aber wenn etwas wäre, hätten wir das schon gesagt.”  
  
“Bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Hm, na gut.” Sie hob die Hände und drehte sich um. “Macht was ihr wollt. Wird dein Besuch auch wieder mit hier her kommen? Dann kann ich einen Teller mehr für das Mittagessen einplanen.”  
  
Nun, musste wohl so sein, falls Marco sich nicht in den nächsten Momenten erholte und davon flatterte. “Ja, wäre.. glaube ich ganz gut.”, antwortete ich ihr und sie nickte lächelnd über die Schulter, ehe sie im Raum verschwand und nur ein flüchtiges _Bis später_ nuschelte.  
  
Ich nahm mir, ohne groß nachzudenken, meine Schuhe und schlüpfte hinein, griff meine schwarze Jacke und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, da hörte ich ein leises Räuspern meines Genossen. Oh. Genau. Da war ja _schon wieder_ etwas.  
  
“Ich hoffe du teilst meine Schuhgröße, sonst haben wir ein kleines Problem.”, meinte ich mit einem schwachen Schmunzeln und trottete zurück zum Schrank, wühlte in diesem herum und schnappte meine älteren Sneakers, drückte ihm diese in die Hand und während er sich daran machte, sie an zuziehen, suchte ich nach einer weiteren Jacke. Glücklicherweise hatte ich einige, denn das Wetter in Trost war schon immer etwas verrückt gewesen und man musste auf alles vorbereitet sein. So sah es zumindest meine Mutter, weswegen sie mich regelrecht mit allen Arten von Jacken zudeckte. Von den Schuhen ganz abzusehen.   
  
“Passen sie?”  
  
“Ja, danke.”, antwortete er lächelnd und richtete sich vom Boden auf, auf welchem er sich niedergelassen hatte wie ein Kleinkind. Nein, ich fand das nicht drollig. Nein. _Uh-uh._   
  
Nachdem ich ihm die dünne, dunkelgrüne Stoffjacke in die Hand drückte und hoffte, dass es nicht wieder anfangen würde zu regnen, verließen wir das Haus und wurden gleich mit der Verwüstung der letzten Nacht konfrontiert. “ _Heilige_ ”, atmete ich flach aus und begradigte beim Anblick meinen Rücken, um auch einen Blick gen Himmel zu werfen. “Hatte der Sturm eigentlich irgendwas damit zu tun, dass du auf der Erde gelandet bist?”, fragte ich daraufhin, da sie mir prompt in den Sinn kam. Ich sah wieder vor meinem inneren Auge, wie die Blitze das Wohnzimmer erhellt hatten und der Donner das ganze Haus zum beben gebracht hatte. Diese Tatsache ließ mich durchaus annehmen, dass es möglicherweise Marcos Sturz verursacht haben könnte.   
  
“Ich bezweifle es.”, antwortete er sofort und verstaute die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, kreiste mit den Schultern (etwas, was mir inzwischen schon öfter aufgefallen war) und blickte sich ebenfalls um. Die Straße sah wüst aus. Blätter lagen wie ausgeschüttet herum, zusammen mit kleineren Ästen und Dreck. Ich war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass der Sturm eine solche Verwüstung angestellt hatte. Mein Blick ging in das sommersprossige Gesicht des anderen und ich wackelte mit der Nase. Unsere Schritte waren kaum zu hören, abgesehen von dem Quietschen, welches meine nassen Sohlen hin und wieder von sich gaben, wenn ich sie aneinander schlug (meine Füßen waren schon immer etwas dicht beieinander, wenn ich Schritte machte). Der Wind blies hin und wieder noch stark um unsere Ohren, sorgte dafür, dass die Strähnen in Marcos Stirn wild tänzelten, ehe sie verunstaltet abstanden. Zügig wandte ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne auf die nasse Straße und kickte ein paar Äste aus dem Weg.  
  
“Und.. warum ist es dann passiert?”   
  
Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr daran, ob ich ihm diese Frage schon gestellt hatte und selbst wenn, dann hatte ich seine Antwort vergessen, dafür hatte es einfach zu viele Eindrücke in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gegeben.  
  
Er schien darüber wirklich angestrengt nachzudenken. Ich hatte meinen Blick, natürlich, wieder auf ihn gerichtet und beobachtete, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen zogen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander, als würde er auf die Innenseite seiner Wange kauen.   
  
“Ich, uhm, weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht.”, antwortete er schließlich und drehte seinen Kopf zu mir, blickte mir sofort in die Augen und versetzte mir damit einen merkwürdigen Hitzeschlag, was mich innerlich zusammen zucken ließ.   
  
“Oh”. Sehr eloquent, Jean.   
  
“Hmh.”, summte Marco gleich darauf und richtete seine Augen wieder auf den Weg vor sich.   
  
“Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts mehr vor dem Sturz?”, fragte ich und reckte die Nase in die kühle Luft, sodass der Wind diese kitzelte und die vereinzelten Haarsträhnen, die etwas tiefer in meinem Gesicht hingen, in Bewegung versetzte. Weit und breit sah ich keine Menschenseele, was der Straße eine Endzeitatmosphäre verschaffte. Es erinnerte mich an diverse Zombieapokalypsefilme, oder andere Horrorfilme, in welchen der Protagonist meist nicht unbeschadet davon kam. Ich hoffte allerdings, dass ich mit einem waschechten Engel an meiner Seite mir darum keine Sorgen machte musste. Was sollte mir auch schon passieren, eh?  
  
“Es ist ein wenig schwammig, aber an sich ja.”  
  
“.. Und an was?” Vielleicht sollte ich meine Neugierde etwas zügeln, aber anderseits dachte ich nicht erst daran, immerhin hatte er unseren Garten regelrecht demoliert, da waren ein paar Fragen sicherlich nicht so schlimm.   
  
Ich hörte Marco schlucken und konnte wieder aus dem Augenwinkel mit ansehen, wie er die Schultern für einen Moment hochzog und sein Gesicht von mir abwendete. “D’ch b-beobachten.”, nuschelte er an den Stoffkragen meiner- seiner Jacke und schaute für einige Sekunden nicht in meine Richtung. Ich konnte es ihm nur gleichtun, denn die Worte waren doch etwas.. schwerer aufzufassen, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Natürlich war es selbstverständlich, dass er mich beobachtete, immerhin hatte er offenbart, dass er mein Schutzengel sei und dafür müsste er mich im Auge behalten; dennoch konnte es man mir garantiert nicht verübeln, dass das Gefühl und der erste Gedanke nach seinen Worten eine beschämende Auswirkung hatte. Ich vermutete, dass meine Wangen sich rot verfärbt hatten, da ich die Hitze regelrecht erneut spüren konnte - doch ich könnte noch die Kälte als Verursacher nennen - falls ich mich überhaupt erklären konnte.  
  
Um nicht daran zu denken, welche Wirkung diese Worte auf mich hatten, versuchte ich mich mit weiteren Gedankengängen zu seiner Aussage, abzulenken. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von seinem Leben hatte, ob er überhaupt wirklich lebte (wie ein Mensch), wo er lebte und anderes, was sein übernatürliches Dasein ausmachte, so war es mir doch von Interesse, herauszufinden, warum dies alles überhaupt geschehen war. Warum er nicht weiterhin ein Hirngespinst war und stillschweigend mit der Verleugnung lebte, da wohl niemand an derartige Wesen glaubte, während er - höchstwahrscheinlich - Tagtäglich meinem Leben nachhetzte und es anscheinend, recht in Ordnung von Gefahren abhielt.  
  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann dies nicht absurd klingen würde. Vielleicht schlief ich tatsächlich immer noch, vielleicht war ich auch von einem Blitz getroffen und lag noch immer mit dem Gesicht voran im Matsch unseres Vorgartens, wer wusste das schon. Doch wenn es anscheinend Engel gab, und ich traute meinen Augen dann doch relativ weit und ich war mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass ich Flügel gesehen hatte, stellte sich mir natürlich auch die Frage, ob es auch die.. andere Seite gab? In Filmen war es immer typisch gewesen, dass der Engel auf Dämonen traf. Es kitzelte in meiner Zungenspitze dies zu fragen, doch ich hielt mich noch zurück. Erst waren wichtigere Dinge an der Reihe. _Auch wenn alle von mir momentanen ziemlich wichtig waren._   
  
“Was war das letzte, was du von mir weißt?”, fragte ich vorsichtig und beäugte mit gerunzelter Stirn einen umgefallenden Postkasten, der auf einem schmalen Holzstück eigentlich im Boden gerammt sein müsste, mitsamt diesem, allerdings quer über dem Gehweg lag.   
  
In den letzten Stunden hatte ich gelernt, dass Marco nicht sonderlich der gesprächige Typ war. Nun, ich konnte das Gegenteil auch nicht von mir sagen, denn ich bevorzugte meine uneingeschränkte Freiheit, doch in einer gewissen Weise störte es mich, dass der Schwarzhaarige so lange brauchte um Antworten zu formulieren. Natürlich waren mir die Gründe bis dato schleierhaft, aber die Antwort darauf sollte nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. Doch noch musste ich mich gedulden.   
  
“Du hattest einen Film geschaut.”, antwortete er schließlich in einem milden Tonfall und zog die Hände aus den Taschen, rieb sie aneinander, ehe er sie anhauchte.   
  
“Oh ja.”, ploppte es aus meinem Mund und ich nickte breit. “Guter Film. Ob man den schon Klassiker nennt?”  
  
“Ich weiß es nicht.”, erwiderte er lediglich und es ließ meine Stirn faltig werden.   
  
“Ist auch wirklich alles okay bei dir?”  
  
“H-huh?!” Sein Kopf schnellte in meine Richtung und seine Augen waren geweitet, als hätte ich ihm eine unerklärliche und komplizierte Frage gestellt. Nun, wer wusste wie die Standards für Engel so waren; möglicherweise waren solche Fragen viel zu komplex. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, bezweifelte ich dies eher. Anscheinend, so leitete ich es mir ab, hatte ich nur die richtige Frage gestellt.  
  
“Ich fragte, ob auch wirklich alles okay ist? Du.. wirkst etwas.. ruhig.” Eigentlich hatte ich etwas anderes sagen wollen, aber ich wollte ihn nun auch ungern weiter verunsichern.  
  
“Nein, nein”, lächelte er mir versichernd zu. “Es ist alles okay, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich meine, ich war noch nie auf der Erde. Also.. nicht auf diese Weise, wenn du verstehst. Und schon gar nicht so… frei.”  
  
Instinktiv bewegte ich meinen Kopf weiter nach vorne und reckte das Kinn. “Frei?”  
  
“Naja, ich habe eine Aufgabe die ich keine Sekunde außer Acht lassen darf.” Sein Blick ging erneut zu mir und er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, lächelte wieder sein süßes Lächeln und in meinem Inneren zog sich etwas zusammen, doch ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und mir nicht zu viel darauf einzubilden. Es war wahrscheinlich sowieso nur die Aufregung.  
  
Er sah es immer noch als seine Aufgabe an ein Auge auf mich zu werfen und ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich mich dabei fühlen sollte. Nun, im Grunde war es sein Job, er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, oder? Allerdings hatte es in meiner Welt eine ganz andere Bedeutung, wenn jemand einen anderen beschützen wollte. Aber war hier wirklich von wollen die rede? Ich konnte verstehen, dass er sich wünschte, sich nicht um mich zu kümmern - was anscheinend nicht selten der Fall war, da ich mich wohl immer in Gefahr brachte.  
  
“Dann sollte dieses Wochenende wohl ausgekostet werden, hm?”, schmunzelte ich ihm entgegen.  
  
Wenn er mein ganzes Leben lang schon auf mich Acht gab, dann waren die nächsten sechsunddreißig Stunden für Marco-Beschäftigung selbstverständlich. Marco schien zumindest es nicht ganz so aufzufassen, da er mich mit einem Blick beäugte, der mit hochgradiger Überraschung geschmückt war und mir ein Lachen entlockte.   
  
Wir erreichten das Ende der Straße und ich deutete auf das Café auf der anderen Seite. In einer roten Schrift war der Name auf dem Dach angebracht und Dank der Panoramafenster war es einem möglich, hinein zu blicken und einen leichten Geschmack von der Gemütlichkeit des Innenlebens zu bekommen. “Details werden wir dann besprechen.”, nickte ich ihm zwinkernd zu, zu meiner vorherigen Aussage und blickte zu einer Seite, um daraufhin die Straße zu überqueren.   
  
“Moment, Jean!”, schnappte Marco und zog mich an meinem Arm zurück. Im letzten Augenblick stolperte ich zurück auf den Weg und sah zu, wie um eine Handlänge ein Lastkraftwagen an mir vorbeiraste ohne auch nur eine Warnung von sich zu geben. Ich spürte mein Herz in binnen von Sekunden rasen und das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. Der feste Griff an meinem Arm lockerte sich und er atmete langsam aus, ebenso wie ich. Als ich ausatmete, holte ich ebenso eilig wieder Luft. Den ich hatte dies nicht kommen sehen, obwohl dies hätte sehr offensichtlich sein müssen.   
  
“T-t-tut mir Leid.”, stotterte es sofort aus mir heraus. Entschuldigend schaute ich zu ihm hinüber, was mit einem Kopfschütteln erwidert wurde. “Muss dir nicht.”, murmelte er und war diesmal derjenige, der seinen Blick schwenkte, ehe wir die Straße zum _Braus Café_ überquerten. Wie hätte Marco mich aufgehalten, die Straße zu überqueren? Wäre mir dann etwas eingefallen? Hätte ich etwas gehört und mich umgedreht? Was wäre geschehen, wenn er mir nicht hätte helfen können?   
  
Doch ich fragte es ihn nicht; nickte, räusperte und betrat den Laden. Es war alles in allem seine Aufgabe, nicht wahr?  
  
Das Schönste am _Braus_ war, dass sich immer ein Platz finden ließ. Nahe eines der riesigen Fenster, schwangen wir uns in die gepolsterten Sitzreihen und Marco griff sofort nach der Karte, blätterte in dieser herum und machte auf mich den Eindruck, als würde er jetzt schon nicht mehr an das Geschehen vor wenigen Minuten denken. Möglich. Er war es sicherlich gewöhnt.  
  
Ehe ich auch nur meinen Mund öffnen konnte, erschien ein junges Mädchen in meinem Totenwinkel und ließ mich einige Zentimeter in die Luft springen, vor Schock. “Jean!”, quietschte sie und warf ihre Arme um meinen Hals, lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte mich regelrecht auf der Sitzbank zurück. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, könnte man meinen, sie würde mir sehr Nahe stehen. Marco schmunzelte nur etwas und beobachtete die, für mich, unangenehme Begrüßung. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum Menschen nichts von Privatsphäre hielten. Besonders nicht Sasha und Connie. Warum waren ausgerechnet diese meine einzigen Freunde? Wie hatte ich das hinbekommen?   
  
“Lange nicht mehr gesehen!”, trällerte sie und kam neben mir, auf dem freien Platz , zur Ruhe. “Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du dich mal wieder hier zum Frühstück blicken lässt, die Langschläfer.”   
  
“Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.”, antwortete ich lediglich und schüttelte mir die Jacke von den Schultern. Ich hatte wieder nicht mitbekommen, wann Marco es getan hatte, aber seine Jacke lag ordentlich neben ihm auf dem Polster.   
  
“Und wen hast du da mitgebracht?”, fragte sie lächelnd und streckte ihre Hand quer über Tisch, drängte sie ihm förmlich auf und er nahm sie nach wenigen Sekunden entgegen. “Ich bin Sasha Braus.”, grüßte sie ihn.   
  
“Ich weiß.”, antwortete er und entlockte ihr somit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen verwirrten Blick, was ihn aus der Bahn warf und ich konnte in seinem Blick sehen, dass er bei mir Hilfe suchte.   
  
“Ehh… ich hab ihm von dir erzählt.”, log ich und schlug damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, denn Sasha wurde rot und fächerte sich gespielt Luft zu. “Wirklich? Naw. Du sprichst über mich mit Fremden?” Sie ließ mir wieder keine Zeit zum Antworten und wandte sich sofort zurück zu dem Sommersprossigen. “Und du bist?”  
  
“Marco.”, sagte er knapp und klappte die Karte wieder zu, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als könne er ihr dadurch besser zuhören. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie es mich an einen putzigen Welpen erinnerte.   
  
“Komisch. Jean hat dafür noch nie über dich gesprochen. Woher kennt ihr euch? Aus unserer Schule bist du nicht.”, stellte sie fest und beugte sich am Tisch weiter nach vorne, zog die Augen schmal und versuchte regelrecht ihre Fragen aus seinem Kopf zu filtern, ohne, dass er dafür sprechen müsse.  
  
“Ehhh…”, begann er und diesmal zog ich es vor, mich einfach zurück zu lehnen. Ich war gespannt, was er sich einfallen lassen würde. “... Wir.. uhm…. Ich bin sein Cousin.”  
  
Ich verschluckte mich an etwas, was vielleicht meine Spucke war, konnte aber auch gut Luft sein. Verwandte? Das wäre die letzte Ausrede gewesen, die mir eingefallen wäre.  
  
“Echt? Die Deutsche oder Französische Seite?”, fragte sie interessiert und blinzelte mehr als nötig.  
  
“..... Deutsche… ?” Für mich war seine Betonung eindeutig, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach, aber er hatte mal wieder Glück im Unglück, da seine Aussage durchaus möglich war und zweitens, war Sasha viel zu unkonzentriert, als dass sie diese Unsicherheit auch nur erahnen könnte. “Coole Sache.”, antwortete sie schließlich. “Bist du also zu Besuch?” Er nickte verhalten und ihr Blick zurück zu mir. “Warum hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch bekommst? Du erzählst uns auch echt nie etwas, wenn man dich nicht direkt fragt.”  
  
“Fand ich nun nicht so.. wichtig.” _Und bis gerade eben war er auch noch nicht mein Verwandter gewesen._  
  
“Du fandest es nicht wichtig, dass dein putziger Cousin in die Stadt kommt? Connie und ich hätten doch was organisiert mit dir, ha. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du überhaupt Verwandte hast. Dachte, du wärst einfach so auf die Erde gekommen, zusammen mit deiner Mutter.”, kicherte sie amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie sich erhob und einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrer Gesäßtasche zückte. “Wie dem auch sei, was darf es sein?”  
  
“Das Übliche.”, nickte ich ihr entgegen. Es gab immer nur eine Art von Frühstück die ich wollte, wenn ich hier war. Man konnte Sasha einiges nachsagen, aber sie war mit Abstand die beste Speckbrutzlerin die die Welt gesehen hatte und dann das Rührei. ..So perfekt gesalzt und zubereitet, dass man aus allen Wolken fallen würde.  
  
Oh. Huh. Das war Zufall, ich schwöre es.   
  
Ihr Blick ging zu Marco, der unsicher von mir, zu ihr und zur Karte schaute, ehe er sich kurzzeitig unter der Nase kratzte und nickte. “Ich denke, ich nehme einfach das selbe.”  
  
“Du wirst es nicht bereuen.”, versicherte ich ihm und erntete ein breites Grinsen des quirligen Mädchens, welche gleich darauf nickend davon stapfte.   
  
Nun war ich es, der sich nach vorne lehnte und Marco in die Augen sah. “Du kannst nicht immer allen sagen, dass du wüsstest, wer sie sind.”, versuchte ich ihm zu erklären.   
  
“Habe ich gemerkt.”, brummte er und zog die Schultern höher, während er etwas tiefer im Sitz rutschte. “Ich denke darüber nur nicht so sehr nach.”  
  
“Das wiederum habe ich gemerkt. Und Cousin? Wirklich? Wenn du wieder weg bist, darf ich jetzt jedesmal ihnen sagen, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wieder kommst.”  
  
Er schwieg und schaute zu seiner Rechten aus dem Fenster. Ich nahm es als Zustimmung und seufzte lauter als gewollt. “Um zum eigentlichen Thema zurück zu kommen, du musst mir noch sagen, was du alles machen willst.”  
  
“Was ich machen will?” Sein Blick ging wieder zurück zu mir, seine Augenbrauen fragwürdig zusammen gezogen, doch seine Augen interessiert und aufgeweckt.  
  
“Natürlich. Wir machen alles, was _du_ machen willst, bevor du wieder davon flatterst.”   
  
Er gluckste.  
  
Er gluckste, verdammt, und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es nicht auf eine gewisse Weise ekelhaft niedlich war.  
  
“Hmmh, ich würde gerne wieder eine… Pizza essen.”, summte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als würde er an den Abend zurück denken und die, anscheinend, positive Erinnerung. “Und ich würde gerne in den Park gehen, an welchem du immer vorbeifährst.”  
  
“Sonst noch etwas?”  
  
“Mir fällt gerade nicht ein.”  
  
“Ich denke das dies wohl machbar ist, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ansehnlich der Park jetzt noch ist. Vielleicht bietet sich der Sonntag dafür an, mit Sicherheit wurde er bis dahin gereinigt.”  
  
“Wenn ich denn so lange bleibe. Ich denke, dass ich gehen muss, sobald ich wieder in der Lage bin.”  
  
Ich winkte ab und zischte mit der Luft. “Ach, ein Tag macht den Kohl auch nicht fett. Ich erteile dir hiermit einfach einen freien Tag.” Wobei, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, wäre es dann doch ganz gut, wenn er weiterhin aufpasste, immerhin schien ich dies wirklich nötig zu haben. Wieder lachte Marco leise, doch mehr für sich, als ehrlich in meine Richtung. Ich hatte schon angenommen, dass es wohl nicht so einfach war, Marco von seinen Pflichten freizusagen.  
  
“Wie.. geht das eigentlich..?”, begann ich und senkte meine Stimme. “Ich meine..dass mit der ganzen Schutz-Sache. Woher weißt du, dass mir etwas passiert, wenn ich etwas Bestimmtes mache? Und überhaupt, .. wie sehr beobachtest du mich?”  
  
Ich sah zu, wie das Blut ihm ins Gesicht schoss und er gleich darauf meinem Blick ausweichen musste. “U-uhm…”, stockte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. “Wenn du es so sagst, klingt es komisch…”  
  
“Okay, warte… du beobachtest mich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag?” Ich bemerkte, wie mein Mund zu trocken wurde.  
  
“Uh-hu.”, gab er als bestätigenden Ton sich und wagte es noch immer nicht, mir in das Gesicht zu blicken, welches nun ebenfalls erhitzte.   
  
“B-b-bei a-allem?”  
  
“... uh-hu.”  
  
Bedrückendes Schweigen herrschte am Tisch und ich wollte im Erdboden verschwinden, so schnell es ging und zu schmerzfrei wie möglich. Bei _allem_ , schloss einiges mit ein. _Alles,_ was ein pubertierender Teenager so trieb in seiner Freizeit.  
  
Glücklicherweise tauchte Sasha auf und schob das Tablett auf den Tisch, stellte uns jeweils einen Teller mit Speck und Rührei nieder, sowie zwei, drei belegte Brötchen, dazu noch eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser. “Guten Appetit.”, lächelte sie und stapfte wieder von dannen.   
  
Ich nutzte diesen Durchbruch der Stille um zur ersten Frage zurück zu kommen, die Marco auch eilig zu beantworten versuchte, während er sich dem Duft hingab und ich konnte regelrecht in seinen Augen lesen, wie angetan er von dem Essen war. _Als hätte er noch nie etwas gegessen._  
  
“Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht”, begann er. “Ich denke.. es ist sowas wie ein Instinkt. Etwas, was einige Tiere auch haben. Ich… spür’ es einfach. Oder es ist offensichtlich und du siehst es einfach nicht.”  
  
“Wahrscheinlich öfter das Zweitere, als mir lieb ist.”  
  
“Ach es geht eigentlich.”, versuchte Marco zu lächeln und nahm das Besteck in die Hände. “Es gibt schlimmere Fälle. Leute, die für euch Extremsportler sind. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mich um dich Sorgen darf.-”  
  
Ob mir die Gänsehaut über den Körper rollte, weil der salzige Speck ein Hochgenuss war, oder aufgrund Marcos Worten, war mir ein selbstgestelltes Rätsel.   
  
“- Oder kennst du _Jackass_?” Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte sich und pickte etwas von dem Ei auf. “Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass du so etwas nicht machst. Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, wie die anderen das schaffen.”  
  
“Habt ihr Kontakt untereinander?”, fragte ich und hielt ihn wieder davon ab, sich die Gabel in den Mund zu schieben. Er setzte den Arm wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nicht wirklich. Würde auch nur die Konzentration beeinflussen…..” Kurzzeitig flog ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen, doch er tat es mit einem Lächeln ab, noch bevor ich hätte nachfragen können.   
  
“Jedenfalls”, fuhr er fort. “jeder hat einen.. Schutzengel, sonst, glaub mir, wäre zum Beispiel keiner mehr dieser Typen am Leben.” Er hob die Gabel an und gerade in den Moment, in welchem sich seine Lippen um die Nahrung schlossen, riss er die Augen und nuschelte Worte hervor. “Oh mein _Gott_ ”, japste er und ich versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber zu lachen, wie ich gerne hätte. “Das ist _so_ lecker.”, lobte er und ich nickte ihm bestätigend entgegen. “Oh ja, das ist es.”  
  
Viel mehr hatte ich nicht mehr über seine Existenz in Erfahrung bringen können, auch wenn es mir unter den Fingernägeln brannte, doch leider ließ er sich nicht einmal davon überzeugen, dass ich ihm noch eine Portion kaufen würde. Am Ende spielte er nur wieder die Worte “Ich darf es dir nicht sagen.”, wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Er durfte mir nicht sagen, von wo er genau kam, alles andere kam immer auf die Formulierung an, meiner Meinung nach. Wenn ich fragte, wer unter ihnen das sagen kannte, wich er aus, wenn ich allerdings fragte, _ob_ jemand überhaupt etwas zu sagen hatte, nickte er unsicher. Marco war sich nicht sicher, ob er einer der ersten Engel war, die auf die Erde gestürzt waren. Er kannte keine Geschichten, tat es allerdings damit ab, dass er sich sowieso nicht sonderlich viel unterhielt - störte immerhin die Konzentration. Er wusste nicht weshalb und wie er auf die Erde gekommen war, doch er war sich sicher, dass er so schnell wie möglich zurück kehren müsste, wo auch immer sein _zurück_ sich befand. Ich wünschte ihm, dass dieser Ort zumindest angenehm war und nicht ihm die Schuld gegeben werden würde, aufgrund dieses, ich nahm es an, Unfalls. Sicherlich gab es eine plausible Erklärung und jeder machte sicherlich mal Fehler. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Marco überhaupt in der Lage war, etwas Schlechtes zu tun, was ihn in eine solche Situation bringen konnte.   
  
Im Laufe unseres Frühstückes merkte ich, dass Marco durchaus seinen Titel verdiente. Ich fragte mich, wie viel Übernatürliches noch an uns vorbei ging. Sowohl wortwörtlich und als nicht greifbare Existenz. Bis vor einigen Stunden hätte ich darüber gelacht, wenn man mir gesagt hätte, ich würde meinem Schutzengel begegnen und jetzt machte ich mir langsam Gedanken darüber, wie albern das Wort wurde, weil ich es inzwischen schon so oft gedacht hatte.   
  
Ich fragte mich, wie sehr mich dieses Ereignis beeinflussen würde. Wenn Marco ersteinmal wieder weg war, wie oft würde ich noch daran denken? Jemanden erzählen stand außer Frage, da ich mir ausmalen konnte, dass mir sowieso niemand glauben würde, von daher musste er sich darüber sowieso keine Sorgen machen. Es schlich sich der Gedanke in meinen Schädel, dass ich dann keine Möglichkeit hätte, mich zu versichern, ob alles wieder beim Alten war, wenn Marco zurück kehrte. Ich würde nicht wissen, was geschehen war, weshalb er auf die Erde gestürzt war und wie es ihm dann, wo auch immer er dann war, erginge. Und innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf darüber, dass ich mir die Fragen überhaupt stellte, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht einmal _wirklich_ kannte. Genau genommen war es sogar etwas unheimlich mit jemanden zu Frühstücken, der, höchstwahrscheinlich (und ich konnte es ihm auch zutrauen), dein Leben aus allen Winkeln kannte, sowie dich selbst, aber du kanntest ihn kaum.  
  
“Entschuldige mich eben.”, nuschelte ich ihm zu und erhob mich vom Tisch, deutete auf die Beschriftung über einen Gang. ‘WC’.   
Marco nickte zögerlich und begradigte seinen Rücken, rollte mit den Schultern und ich sah, wie er angestrengt seinen Kiefer bewegte, allerdings ohne auf etwas zu kauen, wie ich seinem leeren Teller entnehmen konnte. Doch trotz seinem Wunsch mir zu Folgen und, wortwörtlich, über mich zu wachen, blieb er sitzen, beobachtete mich dennoch aufmerksam und so lange er  konnte, wie ich an meinem Nacken spüren konnte. Ich würde schon aufpassen. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich auf der Toilette einen Unfall haben würde, denn dies würde schon etwas sehr bitter sein.   
  
Ich lief gerade durch den langen Flur und wollte gerade nach der Klinke greifen, da würde ich plötzlich grob an der Schulter gepackt, herumgedreht und an die Wand neben der Tür gedrückt. Ein Arm drückte sich an meine Kehle und schob mich einige Zentimeter vom Boden hoch. Ächzend griff ich an den Arm und schaute panisch hinab zu der Person. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie das geschafft hatte, aber eine deutlich kleinere Frau blickte zu mir hinauf. Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in mich und die blonden Strähnen hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Sie war ausgesprochen stark für ihre Größe und ich fand mich in meinem Stolz etwas verletzt. Aber ich hatte nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit mich darüber zu beschweren, da ich etwas davon abgelenkt war, dass man mir die Luft abschnürte.   
  
“Halte dich von ihm fern, hast du mich verstanden?”, zischte sie plötzlich und ihre Stimme klang so, als wäre sie direkt in meinem Ohr. War meine Wahrnehmung schon so sehr getrübt? Mein Zappeln veranlasste sie dazu, noch fester zuzudrücken. “Mische dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen. Du wirst es nur bereuen, du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet.” Mit den Worten ließ sie von mir ab und ich rutschte die Wand hinab, landete auf meinen vier Buchstaben und griff mir an den Hals, hustete stark und blinzelte mir die Tränen des Schockes aus den Augenwinkeln. Ich versuchte noch einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, musste aber realisieren, dass sie ohne eine Spur verschwunden war.   
  
Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl kehrte ich nach einer Zeit zurück zu Marco, welcher brav und angespannt dort gesessen hatte. Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Erleichterung seinen Körper einholte; doch dies hielt nicht lange an, denn wie Marco nun einmal war - und man musste annehmen, dass er mich kannte und meine Ausdrücke -, bemerkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Doch ich tat es damit ab, dass ich anscheinend einfach nur ein bisschen voll vom Essen sei. Lächelnd nickte er und bestätigte diese Aussage mit seiner eigenen Sättigung.   
  
Ich ließ den Blick schweifen und suchte nach der merkwürdigen jungen Frau, entdeckte ihre stechenden blauen Augen am Eingang. Sie lehnte gegen der Tür, ihre Hände vergraben in der Tasche ihres weißen Hoodies und die Kapuze über ihren Kopf gezogen. Als unsere Blicke sich kreuzten, drückte sie die Tür mit dem Rücken auf und ging langsam hinaus, setzte sich in Bewegung und dort, wo ich sie eigentlich über den Weg und am Fenster hätte vorbeigehen sehen sollen, tauchte sie niemals auf.   
  
_…. du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reynkout:
> 
> Remember, this is a whole a-little-more-than-just-a-shortstory for you. x) I still don't know how many chapters. The story actually just has started. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day, even though there is nothing romantic in this chapter, oops.
> 
> Love ya, sunshine ♥


End file.
